Fears
by LostGirlLover
Summary: Just another idea that popped into my head. If nobody likes it, I'll abandon it, but if you do, I'll continue it. Got the idea from the promo where Kiera is locked up in that weird facility. Here, she is flashing back to being captured, a side effect from the meds she was given for her injuries. So basically, she is hallucinating. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is another scenario based on the promo of Kiera running around in a strange facility and screaming in a glass cage. Like I said, I HAVE NOT watched S2 so there will be mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing show, and I should probably never be able to, because I am bad at making decisions that result in sad things.

* * *

"Stop!" Kiera yelled, racing after the suspect, who had been seen meeting with several new Liber8 recruiters. He ducked down into an alley, pulling further and further from Kiera. She ran faster, and headed into the alley when- THWACK! Something smashes into Kiera's stomach. She cries out in pain and shock, stumbling back. Still reeling, she manages to catch a glimpse of her attacker. Or should she say, attackers. The boy… he has an accomplice, who waited for him here. It was a trap, she realizes, too late. A metal bar-as she realizes that was what had hit her-smashes once more into her stomach. Kiera feels something break. That'll be my ribs, she thinks. Her body is screaming in pain, but she is able to get a good hit or two at her attackers. Damn, she curses herself, why didn't I wear my suit today? "Kiera!" She hears Carlos calling for her, his footsteps getting closer.

Before she can react, the bar slams into her again, in the same area. The pain worsens, and she screams, unable to stop herself. The bar is raised once her, and slams into her head. Kiera hits the ground, unconscious.

* * *

A pain-filled scream fills his ears. He sprints for the alley, recognizing the voice. The suspect Kiera was chasing is already gone. Her limp form is sprawled across the ground. He kneels next to her, afraid to touch her, not knowing where she was hurt. The right side of her face is already starting to bruise, and he feels a surge of anger towards the boy. Now, it was personal. He calls a bus, hoping for it to be there soon.

Carlos rides in the ambulance with Kiera the entire way, refusing to let go off her hand until it is absolutely necessary. Even when it was, he briefly considered mutiny. Later, he talks to the doctor. "How is she?" he demands.

"Agent Cameron sustained heavy damage to her torso, thankfully not damaging any internal organs, though she has several broken ribs. She may also suffer from a concussion, due to the blow to her head. I'd say she is very lucky." The doctor states calmly.

"Lucky? She has broken ribs and a freaking concussion and you call her LUCKY?" Carlos is pissed.

The doctor seems used to people reacting like this, and keeps a calm demeanor. "Yes, I'd say she's lucky."

Carlos sighs. "When can I see her?" he asks.

"We are moving her to her room now," he replies, "See?"

Carlos looks in the direction he is motioning towards. Kiera is on a gurney, being wheeled down the hallway. She has remained unconscious, though. "Kiera," he mutters, sighing with relief.

* * *

Kiera is woozy at first, when she wakes up. The cold air stings her bare arms. Where is she? Bright lights burn her eyes. Bare arms, she realizes, where are my clothes? She realizes she is wearing a thin, flimsy gown. Lying down, she feels the constant motion of wheels. No… this can't be happening. Back there… in the place… the so-called hospital…

Before they realize that she is awake, she leaps off of the gurney and shoves down the person pushing it. She races down the hallway, feeling their pursuit. She can't be captured. She moves quickly, stumbling slightly, but steadying herself on the walls. Her bare feet pound the cold, hard floor. She reaches a set of metal stairs. She races up them, feeling more desperate by the second, her captors catching up to her from behind. Her breathing is ragged and uneven, and her ribs hurt. Still, she has to escape. Her vision, slightly blurry and distorted, makes out a figure ahead of her approaching her quickly. Footsteps echo behind her. Her heart races, and terror fills her mind. She looks around wildly, there has to be a way out. Somewhere to run, somewhere to hide. Somebody grabs her, and she screams, lashing out at her captor. Her hands are pinned behind her. "No!" she moans, feeling the prick of a needle in the side of her neck. She struggles against the drug's grip, but it is useless. As she sinks into the emptiness, all she feels is fear. She is so cold. So very cold.

* * *

Carlos is stunned when he hears a loud crash. Kiera has leaped off the gurney and shoved down the nurses pushing it. As nurses and guards race towards her, he runs the other way, knowing he can cut her off. She looks scared, he realizes, as he approaches her. Her skin is deathly white, and she is stumbling. But her injuries have not sapped her of her strength, he finds, as she struggles against his grip. It feels bad to have to restrain her like this. "Kiera," he says, trying to reason with her, "Calm down!"

Seconds later, a doctor arrives, and plunges a needle into her neck. Carlos carries her to a nearby gurney, wondering what caused her to react like this. "Why?" he asks the doctor.

"I don't know. We gave her some painkillers, but that's it. Tell me, has she ever gone through an extremely traumatizing experience?" The doctor asks, seemingly just as bewildered as Carlos.

"I don't know. Kiera is Section 6. Her background and personal information are classified, and she has never told me anything. Why do you ask?" Carlos has a bad feeling about what the doctor's next words will be

"The blow to the head she received, along with the medication, may have confused her. She seemed to be, well, terrified. Your partner could be reliving those times." He states grimly.

Crap. Carlos knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "I'm going to stay with Kiera, in case she wakes up." Without another word, he heads for her room.

* * *

Kiera wakes up slowly, feeling cool metal bars below her. She raises her head. Clear walls throw back a slight reflection. Walls. The thought sends a jolt of adrenaline through her. Kiera is wide awake. Using the walls to push herself up, she looks around. The room is empty, besides several other cages similar to hers. The thought of who else occupied the other cages sickens her. Panic starts to cloud her mind. She slams her hands against the walls, softly at first, then louder. And louder. Her hands are fists, pounding against the hard walls. "Let me out!" she screams, "Let me OUT!"

Gasping, she stumbles back. She can't think. Clutching her throbbing head in her hands, she shrieks at the ceiling of her cage. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" The sound is terrifying, almost animal.

Carlos sits next to Kiera's bed, wishing she didn't have to be restrained. The restraints pin her arms and legs down, so that she can't hurt herself, or anyone around her. She begins to struggle against the restraints, with the same scared look on her face, her icy blue eyes wide. Carlos stands, coming closer, when- "Let me out!" Kiera yells, thrashing. "Let me OUT!"

Carlos has never seen Kiera this out of control. "Kiera! Calm down!"

She doesn't seem to hear him, fighting instead with her mind's demons. What could she have gone through? What _was _she going through, again, now? "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" she wails, her screams terrifyingly unreal.

Carlos grabs her arm. "Kiera! You're safe, ok? I'm not going to let anything hurt you. You're safe," he says, hoping she hears.

* * *

Around her, the room, the cage, melts away. She sees nothing but a calming light surrounding her. "Safe," the word echoes around her, filling her with relief. Safe. She is safe. The cold vanishes, and Kiera feels surrounded by hope and warmth.

* * *

Kiera quiets, and stops fighting. Her face is a mask of calm. She is once more unconscious. Sighing with relief, he pulls his chair closer, and holds her hand gently. He can't seem to get rid of the questions appearing in his mind, though. What kind of skeletons did Kiera have in her closet? They were enough to make her scream, no doubt. When she woke up, she was going to have to answer a lot of questions, classified information be damned.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Please review after reading this. I am unsure if people like it, so I'm not sure if I should continue this. I really don't want to write another chapter if nobody likes it, so give me a heads up if you want me to keep updating. Thanks.

* * *

Kiera's eyes open slowly, and the peaceful calmness that surrounded her fades. Her head is throbbing, and it every time she breathes, her ribs ache. She feels oddly immobile. She tries to sit up, but finds that she can't. Restraints bind her to the bed. Her earlier panic threatens to overwhelm her again, when she sees a familiar figure sitting beside her, asleep in a chair. Carlos. Relaxing slightly, she tries to remember what led to this. Her CMR recorded the attack, but after… Those memories are not in her CMR. She searches through vague, disjointed images, all of them unclear… but one thing connects them. Panic. Fear. Worry. All of these feelings are etched in these thoughts. "Carlos," she calls, hoping to wake him up. She winces as her ribs twinge.

He stirs. "Kiera?"

"What… happened? And why am I tied down?" Kiera rattles the restraints for emphasis.

"Sorry about that," he replies, moving to undo them.

"Thanks," she smiled, happy to be free… Being tied down reminded her of some unpleasant things.

"Are you ok?" Carlos asked, heading for the door to call the doctor.

"Yes, I am… Don't call a doctor, I don't need one." Especially after those odd memories, she thinks. She had been back at the Facility, she now recalls, frowning.

"Kiera…" he trails off, unsure of how to ask.

"What? What happened?" she demands, not liking his hesitation.

"You… said some things, and did some things before… Do you remember?"

"I… I don't remember waking up here… I was… somewhere else, I think." She can't bring herself to confess what she remembers.

"Where? What was happening? Things got pretty wild here… You tried to run."

Kiera shivers, recalling her desperate escape attempt. It happened… here? But… she felt so confused. Her head starts to pound harder, from a dull ache to a fierce pain. Rubbing her temples, she replies, "I… don't know. Carlos, did they give me pain medication?"

"Yes. Why?" Maybe she can explain her reaction, he thinks.

Kiera freezes. The earlier blow to her head… possible head trauma, coupled with the medication… that could have caused a hallucination of sorts. But it felt so real. So horribly real. It felt like she was back, there, in that… that place. "Damn. They shouldn't have given me any." She mutters, still rubbing her head.

* * *

Carlos pauses. Why? Did she have a drug problem or something? No. He quickly dismisses that thought from his head. It wasn't possible. Especially with Kiera. She was… well, she was Kiera. He looked at her again. She was rubbing her head, and looked tired. She really needs some sleep, he observes. "Hey, why don't I get the doctor? You don't look too good."

Kiera looks up at him, dropping her hands from her head, her gaze filled with… something. She tried to hide it, but it looked like fear. "No. I'm fine. I just need to go home, get some rest. I'll be back to work tomorrow."

"Kiera, you have several broken ribs and a concussion. I don't think it's a good idea to leave, or go to work tomorrow." Wow. She was back to acting invincible, unhurt.

* * *

"No, I'm fine." She stands up, using all of her stubbornness to stay standing. "Where are my clothes?"

* * *

Carlos couldn't believe her. Was it so hard to take a day off of work? And would it kill her to stay in the hospital? Her ice-blue eyes pleaded with him. Damn. He sighed, then went to a nearby chair where her clothes lay, picked them up, and handed them to her.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Now, I'll change in the bathroom, and you can tell the doctor that I'm leaving."

The doctor. He sighed. How the hell was he supposed to manage that?


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter was written late at night, so it won't be awesome, but it's the best I could do. I had trouble with the conversation, so if it doesn't reflect how you see the character speaking, acting, or thinking, please don't blame me! Also, please review! Another thing: I have added lines in order to make Kiera's POV and Carlos's POV more clear.

* * *

Kiera's smile fades after Carlos leaves. She heads for the bathroom, wondering how she was going to explain her reaction to Carlos. He might have stopped asking questions now, but she knew that he wanted answers. And there were none that she could give him without sounding like a lunatic.

She peers up at her reflection in the mirror when she realizes that… she can't hear Alec. All of the other functions seem to be working, except for communications. She sighs. Something else to add to her ever-growing list of problems. Kiera hurriedly changes back into her normal clothes, throwing the thin hospital gown into the garbage. Just as she walks out of the bathroom, Carlos and a doctor walk in, arguing. "Kiera is fine. She says she feels well enough to leave!" Carlos complains.

"Agent Cameron should still remain under observation, at least for tonight!" the doctor argues.

Kiera is about to interrupt, but Carlos beats her. "_I'll_ watch her tonight. You have my word that at the slightest incident, I will bring her here."

Before the doctor can argue, Kiera, both surprised and pleased that Carlos would do that for her, breaks in to the conversation. "Yes. I assure you, I know that Detective Fonnegra is capable of watching me tonight, just in case something happens." Her piercing gaze convinces the doctor to finally agree.

"Very well," he grumbled. "Just sign these and you are free to leave. One last thing, Agent Cameron. No field work until your ribs mend. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." She agrees, hastily scrawling her signature on the forms.

* * *

Soon, Carlos is driving with Kiera next to him, hoping to actually get answers. Real ones, not vague replies that reveal nothing. "Kiera, at the hospital, you had some kind of… reaction. You tried to run away from us. Why?"

"I told you, I was seeing something else." Her tone is crisp and businesslike. She is definitely keeping something from him.

"What were you seeing? That doctor believed you were reliving some past experience, so what was it?" "It's personal." Jeez. What the hell had happened to her? Personal? Wait… a horrible thought occurred to him. Had she been abused by somebody?

As if she could tell the direction his thoughts had just gone, she said, "Something like that."

Carlos was horrified. "Who?" Was it somebody she knew? That would be sick.

"It wasn't anybody I knew. It was because of my work. I was… captured." She tried to keep her voice calm, but her voice shook.

This was a hell of a lot worse than Carlos had imagined. His mind berated him. Well, what did you think could've happened? Anything but this, he thought back. "Kiera, I…" he had no idea what to say.

"You didn't know. You were just curious. I'd be, too." Kiera searched through the memories again. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?" Carlos has no idea what she is asking.

"You restrained me when I ran, right?" A twisted smile curls her lips.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea why you were running and I thought you might hurt yourself." A horrible feeling of guilt washes over him.

"No, it's fine. I needed to know. It will help me clear my head, help make the memories fit with what really happened."

Neither of them can find anything else to say, so Carlos drives in silence. When they stop in front of his apartment, Kiera hops out. "Thanks, but you don't really need to watch me. I'll be fine. My apartment is a couple of blocks away, and I need to stretch my legs."

"Kiera, the only reason you were allowed to leave was because they thought you would be supervised. You wouldn't want to go back to the hospital, would you?"

Kiera frowns. "Carlos, you know I can take care of myself."

"Then if you go unsupervised, you have to take the rest of the week off from work."

She glares at him, then relents. "Fine. But I will not be on desk duty. I'll follow you around, observing only."

Carlos knows not to push any further. He grins. "Come on."

* * *

Kiera lies across the couch, ignoring the pain from her ribs. She won't take any of the doctor's prescribed painkillers. She had said to Carlos, "If you want me to swallow those, you'll have to shoot me first."

Kiera had also refused to take his bed. She was mildly injured, not dying. Closing her eyes, she hoped to have a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately, she doesn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: A big thank you to anyone who has read this so far! A HUGE thank you to Lizzie Magnus, who reminded me to update! Lizzie, if you're reading this, thank you for reviewing. If you hadn't, I might not have continued the story, because I didn't know if people liked or hated it. Haha... This isn't as good as my other chapters, I had trouble with the dream, so please, don't blame me. And as yet another reminder, PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's bad, just review! Sorry if this is short, I promise that the next chapter will be bigger, hopefully, if all goes well. It's nearly the end of school for me, and the tests are piling up.

* * *

The Facility. Kiera had been in the military at the time, during the Wars, and had been captured by rebel forces. They wanted information, but she sure as hell wasn't going to give them any. Luckily for her, they hadn't been able to get any of the truth serum that had been so useful with interrogations. So they used other methods. Thankfully, these methods only left her with mental scars. They couldn't break her, couldn't find a weakness. Because her only weaknesses were those she loved, and as long as they were safe, she could have cared less if they killed her. Eventually, she had been rescued, and the Facility had been destroyed. But the rebels hadn't. Some were still out there, she had been told, and that had spurred her desire to become a Protector. So that she could protect her family from those monsters, even at her own risk.

Kiera was in an unfamiliar hall, with pale walls and cold tile floors. She was alone, yet all around her, she heard voices. Whispering and whispering… She caught her name a couple of times. "Who's there?" She calls, constantly reminding herself that this can't be real.

"Of course this is real, sweetie. As real as it can be… Or do you not know what real is anymore?" This voice is cruel and taunting. But it's right. Right now, Kiera is having a damn hard time trying to make sense of things. "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real," she chants to herself, though with every word, her doubt grows.

"Keep telling yourself that. But you aren't fooling anybody." The voice is closer, sickeningly sweet. A hand grabs her shoulder. She leaps back, turning to face… nothing. There is nothing there but the wall. The voice laughs. "How does it feel, Protector, not knowing if you can trust yourself?" The voice is much closer now. Too close.

Kiera can't face it. She runs and runs down the never-ending hallway, runs and doesn't look back. Cold laughter echoes behind her. The whispering gets louder, but she still can't make out the words. She curls up on the floor, rocking back and forth, her hands covering her ears. But the voices won't go away. _They won't stop._ The voices are in her head, louder and louder the more she tries not to hear them. Yet the words are still unclear. But one phrase is repeated so often, she can make sense of it. "You will never return to your family… Never return to your family…" The words swirl around her, a never-ending parade of torture.

"No," she protests, her voice rising "No, no, no, no, no!"

* * *

Carlos lays in his bed, unable to sleep. He can't stop thinking about Kiera. She hadn't specified what had happened after she had been, apparently, kidnapped. And being a police officer, knowing the kind of things people can do to one another, his mind had no trouble thinking of what might have happened to her. Crap. It was no good to try sleeping now. Not after Kiera's confession. He stood up, hoping that Kiera was asleep by now, so that he wouldn't bother her. Carefully, he opened the door and crept out into the living room.

Carlos went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" she cries, tossing and turning.

"Kiera?" Carlos heads towards the couch.

"Stop! Just stop! Leave me alone, leave me alone!" She begs, trapped in a nightmare.

"Kiera!" he bends down beside her, grabbing her shoulder, worried.

* * *

She bolts upright, the fogginess of her nightmare still clinging to her. Carlos is speaking, but she is still lost in her thoughts. The voices, what they said, couldn't be true, right? But when she asks herself the question, she finds that… she isn't sure of the answer. Her heart, aching for her family, is screaming yes, but her mind, the rational part of her, is full of doubt and fear. What if? What if… Kiera was really starting to hate those words.


End file.
